


Scruples

by Aquatics



Category: Desert Peach
Genre: M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Post Miki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Written for '100 words of scruples'.Post Miki, Winzig catches himself contemplating Schmidt's uses.





	Scruples

Captivity would be so much easier if Schmidt were a woman, Winzig ponders. 

Schmidt is sitting next to him, head leaning against his shoulder. His form is unmistakably limp in throes of sleep, melting against Winzig's arm. Winzig refuses to move it- They both need rest, and Schmidt is injured. The gefreiter would make easy prey, Winzig tells himself. Keeping Schmidt safe is his duty. Duty is the only thing that matters.

Schmidt rubs his eye, glancing up at Winzig. The circles under his eyes have lessened, though they still shine with permanence. It reminds him of Miki. If it were Miki, Winzig could have taken her into his arms, kissed her neck. That used to make her melt. Winzig wonders if Schmidt would fit, and runs his hand over Schmidt's back, measuring the distance between his shoulders. Schmidt shivers, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Winzig realizes just what the hell he's doing, and retreats. Schmidt is in his care, Schmidt is injured. Schmidt is in no position to refuse, and Schmidt is a man. Schmidt. Is. A. Man.

“Herr Hauptmann?” Schmidt’s hand lands on his sleeve, fiddling with his stripes. The sensation goes straight into Winzig's cheek, colouring them deeply red. Schmidt glances up at him, eyes hazy with fever. It would be so easy. Schmidt could possibly be convinced that nothing has happened- Winzig hates himself for wondering, and swears to kill anyone who’d dare treat his soldier in that way.


End file.
